Golden Hearts
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: While on a mission in America, Alex encounters two young bounty hunters, who have no idea what they are doing. Really, who uses hairspray as a weapon? Alex/OC
1. Prolouge

_"__I kind of like things slightly out of tune. It makes me feel... intoxicated almost... but in a good way. Like I'm at a carnival in a dream. Not sure that makes sense, but I do have pretty good pitch recognition. I see colors for different key signatures, notes, etc.__"- Christine Anderson_

**Prologue**

Most people get normal jobs during their high school career.

Is bounty hunting considered normal?

"Ok, ok. Let's not panic. Let's not- oh, who am I kidding? WERE GOING TO DIE!" Screamed my best friend, as she dramatically collapsed, and landed in the bathtub.

"Chloe, get a hold of yourself! Were in a bathroom! Hasn't CSI taught you anything? Everything is a weapon!" I hissed through my teeth; as I viciously yanked open some of the drawers in the bathroom, hoping to find something to defend Chloe and I with. Chloe then sat up a bit, and said, "No, no. I'm ready to die, Esmeralda. This is the end. I have the ability to accept that. Even though I never got to sell my kidney to buy a pony, or do cartwheels on the Great Wall of China, I'm ready to die."

There was then a loud banging on the door, reminding me and Chloe that we weren't alone.

"Hey, this guy has hairspray!" I stated as I flung open a cabinet door to find a pink spray bottle. Chloe and I were currently in the house of our latest charge, Mathew Coy (26, Caucasian, lives at 5769 Wilson Street. No known relatives, no known girlfriend.) He was originally arrested for shoplifting, made bail, and missed his court date. So, my cousin, who owns a bonds agency, and sometimes gives us small and easy cases, sent us after him. Well, actually I blackmailed him into giving me and Chloe cases, because we kind of owed somebody money for a blackjack incident last spring.

As it so happens, it turns out Mathew is totally sober, clean, slightly rich, and has a knife collection.

Hey, who knew?

"I think there are more pressing issues at the moment, than what hair products this guy uses!" Muttered Chloe, as she closed her eyes, her blonde hair everywhere, and laid in the bathtub as if she was in a coffin.

"Weren't you just five seconds ago insisting that we were going to die?" I asked, as I read the label on the hairspray bottle. I sat it on the counter, and continued to go through drawers.

"Oh, we are. But I don't want to spend my last moments on earth discussing hairspray. I'd rather be depressed and think of all the things I didn't get to do! Let's see, I didn't get to go to Vegas, have a lesbian experience, spend time in a hospital…"

"I WILL GIVE YOU THIRTY SECONDS TO OPEN THAT DOOR!" Screamed Mathew from the other side, as I took a brief moment to panic and then continued looking for weapons.

"…roller skate in the school hallway, work as a barmaid, get stuck in an elevator…"

"TWENTY SECONDS!"  
Hum, a hairdryer…

"…have sex in a graveyard, sing karaoke, cheat on a boyfriend, see London…"

"TEN SECONDS!"

Ok, ok, I can save us with hairspray and a hairdryer. Why does this dude have these things? It didn't say he had a girlfriend in his file…  
"…pass my drivers test, despite the fact that I've taken it six times, jump off a cliff and live, lick a pole in winter, meet a nun…"  
"I'M COMIN IN!" Mathew yelled. He then proceeded to kick the door open. Dang, this guy has strong legs! I was standing just far away enough from the door so it wouldn't hit me. There he stood in the doorway, knife in hand. I then held up the hairspray…

…and sprayed him in the eyes.

"OMIGOD! BITCH!" He insulted me, as he put a hand to his eyes and cowered backwards.

"I am _not _a female dog, thank you very much!" I said, with as much dignity as I could muster, as I whacked him upside the head with the blue hairdryer. Mathew Coy then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Holy crap, I am amazing!

But, just then, another guy appeared behind him. Thing is, this guy had a gun. He didn't look threatening, in fact, he was pretty cute. He had dirty blonde hair, and dashing brown eyes. He was about my age. He was simply standing over the man, looking at me with a perplexed look on his face.

Wait, did I just use the word dashing? Dang you Jane Austen!

Anyways, even though he didn't look threatening, my eyes were stuck on that gun. A_ gun _for god's sake! Thus, you really can't blame me for what I did next.

"DIE!" I shouted, as I brought the hairdryer down on the second guy's head. He then collapsed on top of Mathew.

Wow, they would be a really awkward gay couple!

"OMIGOD! Esmeralda, you just knocked out a hot guy!" Chloe shouted. She had apparently gotten out of the bathtub, and was now standing beside me.

"I don't get it, Coy didn't have any known relatives. Who is this guy?" I said, as I ripped my gaze away from the small hand gun, and looked at my best friend. Chloe, in return, shrugged and said, "Beats me. Why don't you look for a wallet or something?"

"Chloe, this isn't CSI. We can't just go searching unconscious people!" I protested, albeit weakly.

"First of all, they search dead people, not unconscious people. Second of all, he's hot, and he's knocked out! He's not going to know."  
I then gave in. Hey, I am a teenage girl. I simply rolled my eyes in response to Chloe's comment, bent down, and began feeling in the pockets of the unconscious teen.

"Feeling him up…" Muttered Chloe, in a singsong voice, as she did a little jig behind me. "This was your idea!" I hissed, as my hands found a leather wallet. I took the wallet out, and opened it. Chloe crouched behind me so she could see.

"Alex Rider, Chelsea Britain."


	2. Red Rage

Note: I used to think the most pleasant thing in the world was swimming. Now I'm thinking it's waking up in the morning to find seven new emails all with feedback on your latest story! It so made my day. But I must admit, the idea for this story is very vauge. The story itself was spur of the moment, but, due to the feedback, I WILL carry it on. Thanks again to all who reviewed! And just for the record, a bounty hunter is a job where if a person gets out of jail on bail, and they skip their court date, the bounty hunter is given the information to go find them and bring them back to the jail. You don't need any specific degree to do it, that's why Chloe and Esmeralda talked Esmeralda's cousin into letting them do it.

**_"If one says "Red" _**_and there are _**_fifty people listening, _**_it can be expected that _**_there will be fifty reds in their minds_****_._**_ And one can be sure that _**_all these reds will be very different." -Josef Albers_**

**Chapter One**

"Omigod! He's British! I've always wanted to go to London…" Said Chloe, in response to me reading the information on the ID aloud.

"Wow, the fact that you would think of that is so totally not disturbing." I mumbled as I felt this so called 'Alex Rider's' pulse to make sure I hadn't killed him or anything. (This would be severely bad, considering my Dad doesn't even know I'm a part time bounty hunter.)

"Alright, British boy is fine. Now, let's move him off of Coy." I stated as Chloe and I got to our feet. But Chloe shook her head at my suggestion.

"What do we do with the gun?" She asked, as she eyed it wearily. I shrugged, not sure what to do, leaned forward, and-

"HOLY SEA MONKY'S!" I squealed, as I picked up the gun and pointed it at Chloe. Chloe screamed bloody murder and fell to the floor. She placed her hands over her head to, as if in the middle of a tornado drill.

"Dude, it's fake," I said as I played with the fake gun, pretending I was Chuck Norris. Chloe peeked up at me from her spot on the floor.

"Are you serious? That's horrible!" Said Chloe, as she untangled her limbs and stood along side me.  
"Horrible? The fact that we don't have to deal with a real gun is amazing!" I protested as I danced around with the gun, and Chloe rolled her eyes. This was quite odd, considering I was usually the responsible eye rolling one.

Chloe, last name Coleplay, had been my best friend since we were seven and decided, in the highly educated first grade, that we were going to take over the world and ban Barbie's and make strawberry gushers money. Since then, the two of us have made an amazing duo. Chloe being the crazy flirtatious blonde one, and me being the pleasant more (not much more) responsible dark haired one. Funny thing, Chloe is the smartest girl in our school. She doesn't even try, just boom holy crap child prodigy best grades photographic memory. I envy her, since I consider myself lucky to be passing math and science.

"Yeah, and the fact that you used that fake gun as a reason to knock out a smoking _hot _British boy is totally awesome to," Said Chloe, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"How do you even know he's British? Oh well, bye fake gun," I said. I then chucked the gun over my shoulder, and a laser shot out of it, making a hole the size of my full grown golden retriever in the ceiling. Chloe and I simply stood directly under the hole, staring up at it.

"Oh yeah, totally harmless fake gun, right Esmeralda."

"Shut up Chloe. Not funny," Even though I was wondering WHAT THE HECK IN THE WORLD that was, I pivoted on my right foot, so I was facing our two unconscious 'friends'.

"But he has to be British, it said so on his ID!" Whined Chloe, as he eyes stayed focused on the hole in the roof. The gun had landed in a potted plant on the window sill, and, frankly, neither of us were planning on moving it from there.

"We just found a gun that can shoot lasers rather than bullets, we have a dangerous and unconscious charge, not to mention a strange young man, on the floor unconscious, and the only thing you can think about is weather or not said young man is British? Dude, lay off the crack."

"Yep, crack is my home skillet, you know? Anyways, he was to be British. Because British people are hot, and he's hot."

"Five bucks says he's not British," I said, my tone suddenly very serious.

"Deal," replied Chloe, without missing a beat. Chloe and I love innocent gambling. Weather it's blackjack for jellybeans or chump change bet's, were always gambling.

"Now, let's get Coy to my car, and lay the maybe British boy somewhere comfortable. Shall we?" I asked, as I held my arm out to Chloe as if to court her.

"Let's shall," She replied, a line I know she got from Pajama Sam, her seven year-old brother's favorite computer game. Chloe then took my arm, we took the two steps toward the unconscious men, and let go of each other.

"I guess who should move Alex Rider or whatever first. How are we going to do this?" I asked, as I tilted my head to the right in confusion.

"We'll move him like we move Tony," replied Chloe. Tony is Chloe's seven year-old brother, mentioned above. He's a cute kid. Like the annoying hellion little brother I never wanted. Same with Chloe's thirteen year-old sister, Allie.

"Let me get this straight," I said slowly, "you are suggesting that we move a 17 year-old boy the same way we move a seven year-old one, by you grabbing the legs and me grabbing the arms. Thus half dragging/half carrying the person to our destination, which, I think should be that couch in that study at the end of the hall?"

Chloe pretended to ponder my words for a moment, and then she said, "Yeah, pretty much. Alright, let's do this thing. Esmer, you get the arms, I've got the legs."

I simply shrugged in agreement to Chloe's suggestion. We then stood in front of the appendages that we would be holding. I then grabbed his arms, while Chloe grabbed his feet.

"On the count of four-"

"Why four? Why not three?" I asked, sincerely curious about why Chloe said four.

"Because I don't like odd numbers. One, two, three…FOUR!"

We then yanked Alex Rider into the air, and, damn he was heavy.

"Holy…freaking…crap…he's…heaver…than…Tony!" Ground out Chloe, as we clumsily made our way down to the end of the hall, where the study was located.

"You…think…Chloe?" I huffed out, as we reached the doorway of the study, and accidentally yanked Alex's head on the doorway as we entered.

"CRAP!" We both shouted at exactly the same time. But, with no other choice, we continued to cross the room to the sofa. We reached it, went to drop Alex Rider on it…

…and missed. Really bad. We just dropped him on the floor! As his body hit the floor, it made a god awful noise, and Chloe and I gasped in true utter horror.

"Omigod! Oh no! Is he still alive?" Chloe squealed in panic, as she bent over to see if Alex Rider had a pulse. I covered my mouth with my hands, and watched in fear.

This would be considered manslaughter, right?  
"Ok, were good," Said Chloe, with a sigh of relief, as she sat down on the floor and I fell into a heap on it.

"Dear god, your cousin said this was an easy one. 'Nothing but a shoplifter,' was what he said. This is worse then that guy we had to chase down, when he was naked!" Chloe said, as she wearily rubbed her temples.

Do me a favor, don't ask about the nakedness, ok?

"But what about that wedding we had to crash? That was pretty bad…anyways, let's go shove Coy in my car, and then we'll deal with Alex Rider."

"_British, _Alex Rider."

"Ok, yeah, um, SHUT UP!" I shouted, as I strode out of the room, my sights set on Coy.

"Should we even try to do what we did to Alex?" Chloe asked. It was then that Coy let out a small groan, and opened his eyes. Chloe and I exchanged looks of pure fear. But, alas, Chloe took care of it.

"DIE YOU SON OF A MONKEY!" She screamed, like a battle cry, as she kicked Coy in the side of the head.

This is, Chloe is wearing black Converse shoes. Not hard boots, but not whimsy flip-flops either!  
Coy then passed out again, and Chloe felt for a pulse.

"He's alive. Not that I care, but he has to be alive for us to get paid. Oh, and let's just drag him down the steps. He doesn't deserve the amazing treatment Alex got."

Thus, we simply each grabbed one of Mathew Coy's arms, and, literally, dragged him down the steps, out the front door, and to my car.

"Hey, I found the pepper spray!" Chloe shouted. Her head was shoved in my trunk, looking for handcuffs or rope to contain Coy. We had been looking for the pepper spray before we apprehended Coy, but, couldn't find it. So, we decided to go in anyways.

It just figures we would find it now!

"Ok, here's some rope." Shouted Chloe, as she pulled out a fairly large amount of rope, and then proceeded to toss it to me.

"Thanks," I replied, as I roughly flipped over Coy, who was spread across the backseat of my car, and tied his wrists and feet.

"I guess we should go see about Mr. Rider," Chloe said, as she slammed my trunk shut. Just for the record, I drive an old Saturn. Nothing special. Although, I swear, one of these days its going to finally die.

"Don't call him Mr. Rider, it makes him sound old. But, anyways, let's go. I want to get home in time for dinner."

"You mean the micro waved crap your dad tries to pass for dinner?" Asked Chloe, who had seen my dad's cooking skills first hand, and knew they were horrible. My parents were divorced, and my mom lived in Florida. We lived in a smaller town in New Jersey. I have only one older brother, by a year. He's a senior in high school, his name is Ryan. He's very polite and responsible. It makes me look really bad.

"Yep. Good old microwave macaroni and cheese. Yummy," I said, as we reached the study that we had left Alex in.

"Should we try and wake him up, so we don't relive the crap we went though in order to get him into this room?" Asked Chloe, as she and I gazed down at Alex's unmoving form.

"Yeah, that sounds safe. Why don't you go down to the kitchen, and get us a cup of water to throw on him?" I asked, as Chloe shrugged in response, and said, "It's worth a try," as she left the room.

I then sat down, cross legged, next to Alex. He really was _Georgas. _Long eyelashes any girl would envy, the sandy hair, the couple scars on his face…mmmmm.

"Esmeralda, stop staring at Alex like you're going to eat him. Even though cannibalism would be better than your dad's food. Here, let's see if this works," Said Chloe, as she reentered the room. I was going to chew her out for her comment, but, before I could, she simply threw the cup of water onto Alex!

Although, it did wake him up.

It wasn't like in the movies though, when the person bolts upright, completely conscious. He weakly opened his eyes, and stared up at Chloe and me.

"Hello, were Chloe and Esmeralda. Were the guardians of the Underworld for Hades!" I then leaned over and smacked Chloe on the head (she had sat down beside me).

"Idiot," I murmured, as Alex just continued to stare at us.

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" I inquired, as I held three fingers in front of his face.

"Uh, three and a half," He answered, his voice dazed and off kilter. With a completely British accent.

Aw, shit.

Chloe simply looked over at me, mouthed 'you owe me five bucks,' then looked down at Alex and said, "Close enough. Now, come on kid. Let's get going. Seriously, though, I'm Chloe and this is Esmeralda. Let's get you to Esmeralda's car." Gently, and almost tenderly, Chloe helped Alex to his feet, and signaled for me to grab his other arm. I'm willing to bet if this guy didn't have a concussion, he wouldn't let us help him, but, hey, I'm all for taking advantage of an injury.

Slowly, and not really steadily, we led Alex to my car. Where, we simply shoved Coy off the backseat and onto the floor, so Alex could have the seat.

Poor Coy, oh well. He's mean.

Alex pretty much promptly closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Shoot! We can't let him fall asleep! Turn the radio on!" Said Chloe, as she hurriedly climbed into shotgun, and I into the drivers seat. Instantly, I pulled my keys from my pocket, but then in the ignition, and my car roared to life. I turned whatever CD was in my stereo up all the way.  
_"GO on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, because you're not welcome anymore!"_

Wow, I Will Survive. That's not awkward at all. But, fortunately, it served it's purpose. Alex jolted awake.

"There's no point in taking him to the hospital! They'll just give him pain meds and tell us to keep him awake. Let's just get rid of Coy then deal with Rider!" Chloe screamed, over the music. I nodded my head in response, not feeling like yelling.

To the police station!

Note: Don't worry, Alex will be fully conscious next chapter


	3. Orange Sherbet

Note: Sorry this took so long, blame League swim meets. And my idiot best friend Nick. For the record, this is Alex/ OC. So, if you don't dig it, don't read it. Savvy?

"I live for meeting with men in suits. I love them because I know they had a really boring week and I walk in there with my **orange** velvet leggings and drop popcorn in my cleavage and then fish it out and eat it. I like that. I know I'm entertaining them, and I know that they know."- Madonna

**Chapter Two**

Ok, so we messed up a little bit. You see, when Chloe and I dragged Coy into the police station, Alex fell asleep. But that's ok, because I saw on Grey's Anatomy once that you can let concussion victim's sleep, but you have to wake them up every two hours. Armed with this totally creditable information, we dragged Alex into my house. We actually managed to get him on my sofa this time, although after we put him on it I tripped over my coffee table leg and fell backward, knocking into an end table and causing a paperweight to fall on me, and therefore giving me a black eye.

That is why I'm currently looking for ice; apparently my family lacks the ability to freeze water.

"I swear, there is no ice in my house! Is it that hard to pour water into a little plastic tray?" I asked absentmindedly to Chloe, who was sitting behind me at my kitchen table, as I ransacked my overstocked freezer.

"Uh, that's actually our fault. Remember last week when we went on that snow cone making kick?" Chloe, giving me her classic 'duh' look. I then had a flashback involving loud music, cherry flavoring, my snow cone maker from the third grade, a banana, orange sherbet, a game of Clue, flying ice cubes, and taking my brother to the emergency room. "Oh, yeah! Crap. Well, we should have filled the tray when we got back with Ryan from the emergency room. I'm so happy that they were able to remove that nail from his finger!" I said cheerily, as I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, and held them on my black eye.

"Shit, I just thought of something? What are we going to tell your Dad when he sees your black eye?" Asked Chloe, as she got up from her seat, and headed into the living room where Alex lay to turn on the stereo. I then shouted to her in response, "The truth. This is me were talking about here, Chlo. He'll probably just laugh anyways." It was true, I wasn't the most…graceful person known to man. At all. My fifth grade teacher said I could trip over the cord of a cordless phone.

I then heard loud punk music blare from the living room. Chloe is a bit of a punk lover. She likes those bands that are so indie, people who hear them kill the band afterwards so nobody else can hear them. She's not…emo. She just likes the music. Oh and of course converse, straightened hair and eyeliner.

But really, she's perfectly normal.

I personally prefer the classics. Billy Joel is so my go to man. That and random songs I hear in movies and on the radio.

"What is this…crap?" I asked, as my noise wrinkled in disgust, and Chloe walked back into the room. Ok, so I'm very disrespectful when it comes to music?  
So sue me! It actually drives Chloe up the wall, because she's willing to suffer through my music but I won't suffer through hers.

Hum, funny thing is; I don't care!

"It's Motion City Soundtrack."

"There's a movie called Motion City?" I asked, in all seriousness. Chloe just sighed and rubbed her temples. Then, the side door located in the kitchen we were standing in opened.

"Hey, Ryan," I said, as my elder brother walked into our house. Ryan, as I said before, is only a year older than me. I was an accident child. Thank god for crappy condoms. But, anyways, Ryan takes after my Mother. Responsible, predictable, and organized. I, on the other hand, take after my Father. Wild, crazy, and absentminded. But, somehow, Ryan and I ended up being best friends. Maybe it's because until my parents divorced when I was thirteen, we lived toward the end of our city, with nobody around for miles. So, if we wanted to hang out with a friend from school, we had to go through a lot of trouble to do so.

Of course, we still scream, wrestle, argue, and dye each other's hair blue.

Ryan is freakishly tall, dark brown haired like me, brown eyed (Unlike my green one's), and skinny like a pole. He focus's on academic's, unlike me, who considers swimming to be life. Oddly enough, Ryan adores alcohol. I always tease him that he's going to be an alcoholic.

"Hey, Esme. What's with the peas?" Asked Ryan, using his nickname for me, as he gestured to the pea's I was holding over my eye.

"Tripped over the coffee table, gave myself a black eye. The norm," I replied, as I brought the peas away from my eye.

"Hello, Ryan," purred Chloe, as she leaned forward on the table, in order to reveal her cleavage.

Did I mention Chloe wants Ryan? I mean, she _wants _him. Like she wants him naked covered in honey on her doorstep. To put it more simply, Chloe has had a crush on Ryan since the first grade. Then, when we were in the seventh grade or so, it turned into sexual tension, with a crush.

I always tell Chloe she should give up on Ryan, but she says she never gives up.

And they say determination is a good quality…

"Hey, Chloe. How is it going?" Ryan asked absentmindedly, as he dropped his book bag on the floor and walked over to the fridge. It was Sunday, and Ryan worked at the library on Sunday's.

Chloe smoothed her blonde hair back, and focused her gaze firmly on my brother's behind. To most people, this would be obscenely disturbing.

But, after so many freaking years, I was used to it.

Now, just for the record, that does not, by any means, mean I enjoy it.

"Oh, the usual. Stopping world hunger, creating world peace, and finding the cure for AIDS," Said Chloe, as Ryan turned around and she offered him a perfectly white smile.

Ryan simply smiled back, oblivious to Chloe's dirty thoughts, and walked into the living room.

"I think that was a 'you're hot' smile," Chloe whispered to me, as soon as Ryan walked into the other room. I glared at her, because I knew darn well that Ryan did not have the hots for Chloe. We then heard Ryan's footstep's stop, and then come back towards us. A moment later he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Chloe… you know when you said you spent today stopping world hunger and creating world peace?" Asked Ryan, as he looked slightly shell shocked.

Chloe twirled a strand of golden hair around her finger, and smiled.

Oh god, I'm going to vomit…

"Yeah," She giggled out. Ryan then looked over his shoulder into the living room, and then back at us. "You managed to forget the part where a strange guy ends up on our sofa."  
HOLY SHIT!  
How did we manage to forget about Alex?  
Chloe and I exchanged wide eyed glances, and that was all it took for Ryan to start into a lecture.

"I knew this bounty hunting thing was stupid! It's dangerous, it's hazardous, it's silly, and it leads to the two of you bringing home strange men."

"Strange _hot _men," Chloe interjected, receiving a glare from Ryan that I could tell turned her on.

"Whatever! This is stupid; you two could be killed with this bounty hunter crap! I don't know what Emerson is thinking-"

"Emerson is a cheap bastard, except for the fact that he is whipped by Shelly," I pointed out. Emerson is our cousin who owns a bond agency, and Shelly is his wife. Shelly is twenty, Emerson is twenty four, and he is totally whipped. Other than that, he is extremely greedy.

Kind of like Mr. Crabs on Sponge bob!

"Well, that's true. I still don't like it though," admitted Ryan, as he looked at us both lovingly.

Awwww, bonding moment! Get the cameras!

"Ryan, were fine! See, perfectly fine," I said, as I did a little spin to show how fine I was, "What we do is our business. Were seventeen years old. Not seven. We drink, Chloe smokes-"

"Try pot one time," Chloe mumbled angrily, at my accusation.

"-We are big girls, Ryan. Now, Alex is not a stranger he is a friend," I lied smoothly, as Chloe shot me a look. Ryan raised one eyebrow, being the skeptic he is.

"Friend?"

"Yep. He's… an old friend of Chloe's. OLD friend. They went to preschool together. He gave her his juice box, and they were bff's forever. But then he moved to England. And now he's back, but when we picked him up from the airport, Chloe hugged him so hard he fell over and we knocked him out. But he's ok!"

Did I mention I am an _amazing _liar?

Ryan, though, still wasn't sure. He knew me too well.

"Seriously? Why did none of you feel the need to tell me he was coming? Then what's his middle name?" Ryan inquired, with a smug look on his face. I love my brother, but, after all, he is a know it all.

I was going to respond with something simple like Peter, or Gregory, but Chloe beat me to it.

"Odysseus!" Chloe shouted in response.

Now, like I said, I am an amazing liar. Chloe? Not so much. No, she couldn't pick a normal name like Alexander, or William. She picks the name of a fricken Greek hero who had the power of Athena on his side! Figures, she has a geniuses IQ, but she can't lie.

"Like the Greek hero?" Asked Ryan, his smug look instantly taken over by a questioning one.

"Yep. He had odd parents. They were born in the seventies, I blame the drugs. It's fitting though, because he's so hot," replied Chloe, as she fake fanned herself. I clenched my fists, and mentally formulated a plan to get Ryan out of here.

"Ry, why don't you go up to your room, and we'll deal with Alex. You can meet him later," I said. Ryan simply raised his eyebrows, and I knew he was hesitant to do so.

"Dude, Chloe has known him forever. He's not going to rape us. Let them properly reunite. Besides, if he goes after us, I'll grab the ugly brown lamp and knock him out, while Chloe talks him to death," I replied, as Chloe promptly glared at me after that last bit. But, she was happy a moment later when Ryan listened to me for once. Ryan looked at me, then Chloe, and then said, "Ok, I'll leave you guys alone. But if I hear any screams, animal noises, thumps, sexual noises, or moaning, I WILL come running down those stairs, with dad's shotgun. Do I make myself clear?"

Like puppets on strings, Chloe and I nodded. Ryan seemed satisfied, did the I'm-watching- you, motion with his fingers to his eyes, then back to us, then went into the living room and up the stairs.

I then laid into Chloe.

"Odysseus? Seriously? SERIOUSLY? Of all the names in the world, you pick Odysseus?" I half shouted, trying to be quiet enough not to warrant the shotgun. Chloe shrugged in response, and then said, "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, so did the time we tried fixing that broken ice-cream machine with a wad of gum, but that didn't pan out either did it?"

Chloe was going to retort with a smartass comment, but then the figure on the couch stirred. Chloe and I dashed over to the sofa, from our spot on the other side of the room, and looked down at the now shifting Alex Rider.

"Shoulder we do something, Esmeralda?"

"Like what? Poke him with a stick?" I suggested, as Alex rolled over onto his side, and we bent down close to his face. Silence was Chloe's response. Was she actually considering that?

But, then, Alex's eyes popped open, and his head went back into the pillows in a fit of surprise.

Maybe we were a wee bit close.

"Sorry!" Mumbled Chloe, as we stood up straight and Alex rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" Was his first question, as he studied the surroundings of my living room.

"1209 Cherry Blossom Circle. Or, Esmeralda Casey Fisher's house," Chloe said, with a bit of a warming smile.

Wow, her knowledge of my address didn't make her sound stalker-ish at all!

He blinked several times, and looked cautiously at us, seeming ready to jump us at any moment.

"Who are you?" He asked, looked up and down both of us.

"First of all, stop checking us out. It is clear I have the better ass," Said Chloe. I then contradicted her. Remember kids, when there is a strange hot British man on your sofa, the most important thing is who has the better ass!

"No way, I do. I swim. I so have the better ass, you academic challenge bitch!" I said in indignity, as I placed my hands on my hips. I saw Alex's shoulders relax as our banter started.

He was obviously realizing we weren't a threat.

"Why haven't you asked my name?" Alex asked suspiciously. Chloe, being the truthful girl she is, answered before I could.

"Oh, that's easy! You're Alex Rider. Esmeralda went through your pockets. Oh! That's Esmeralda Fisher, by the way. And I'm Chloe Coleplay."

I then smacked my forehead against my palm. Alex looked scared, and, frankly, I couldn't blame him.

"Well, that's…good," Alex replied awkwardly, obviously never having met a dynamic dup like us. I must admit, we can be…overbearing at times.

"I know. So why were you at Mathew Coy's house?" I asked bluntly, getting right to the point. I then saw Alex tense up again. Hum, if I was a physiologist, this would mean something. But I'm not. So, to me, it just looked plain sexy.

"Why were you?" He fired back at us, and Chloe, being the ever honest person she is, replied, "Were bounty hunters."

Alex raised one eyebrow, and looked to me. He obviously though I was the more sane one. Should that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

"In America, when someone gets arrested for a small crime, they can pay some money and get out of jail. But they have to go to court at a later date. If they miss their court date, they send bounty hunters, us, after them to bring them to jail. Coy is in jail as we speak," I explained clearly. I'm pretty sure I saw Alex flinched when I said Coy was in jail. But, once again, I am not a physiologist.

"So, what exactly happened to me?" Alex asked. I'm not sure if he was trying to keep from answering my original question, or if he really wanted to know. I'd imagine if I was in his place, I would want to know how I ended up on some crazy girls' sofa too.

Chloe and I then explained everything that happened to Alex between then and now, leaving the part about Ryan out, and the other times we hit his head on various objects.

Alex looked more terrified than a six year old watching Saw and The Ring in a four hour time period. I seriously thought he was going to pee his pants. Is our normal really that weird? Then again, what is normal…?

Before Alex could change the subject yet again, I restated my original question, "Anyways, why exactly were you at the Coy house."

Alex hesitated, and then said, "He's my uncle." Chloe and I instantly exchanged looks. Coy had no relatives. None. Zip. Not even crazy in-laws or sixth cousins.

"So why did you have a fake gun?" Chloe asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and did a little don't-mess-with-me bob of the head. Chloe's words obviously reminded Alex of the fake weapon, because his eyes went wide and he felt his pocket for it. Upon seeing his reaction, I shouted one single word that would only we would get the meaning of.

"HUDDLE!" I shouted slightly loudly, as not to alert Ryan. Chloe and I then spun around, huddled, and began whispering to each other. Huddles were something we started when we were thirteen, and wanted to have privet conversations in public places. Usually people were so shocked by it that didn't even try to listen in.

"He's lying. Hot British boy is lying!" Whispered Chloe, like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Chloe, get over it! I'm thinking we interrogate him?" I asked, wondering how we were going to do this.

"I'm thinking duct tape and a dining room chair?" I nodded, but then remembered Ryan.

"That should work. I'll get the stuff, you lock Ryan in the bathroom. Ok?" I said, ready to break the huddle, but then Chloe grabbed my arm.

"How do I get him in the bathroom?" Asked Chloe. I shrugged, for once; Ryan was not going to be my problem.

"I don't know! Hump him, lie to him, whatever. Just do it! Break?"

"Break."

This can only end badly.


	4. Yellow Candles

Note: Sorry the delay. I'm an epic procrastinator.

"_The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous __**yellow**__ roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars and in the middle you see the blue center light pop and everybody goes "Awww!__"_-Jack Kerouac, from On the Road

**Chapter Four**

"Alright," I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why were you _really _at Coy's house?"

After our huddle, Chloe dashed upstairs, and, apparently, had faked going to the bathroom, then started screaming, dragged Ryan in there, told him there was a spider, snuck out when he was looking for it, and locked the door.

I said it was a good lie.

She said no, it wasn't a lie. There was actually a spider.

Any people wonder why I always say I need to buy new friends…

Anyways, back to the present!  
Alex glared at me, clearly pissed off that we duct taped him to a chair to the point that he couldn't break free.

"I told you, I'm related to him!" Alex insisted as he struggled against his bonds.

"Yeah, and I'm a purple giraffe," I said as I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips, "Alex, baby, we have inside information. Coy had no family. Not even a girlfriend."

Chloe nodded in agreement and walked 'menacingly' around the chair Alex was seated on.

"Come on, you know you want to tell us. Or we'll have to use our secret weapon," Chloe said threateningly.

We have a secret weapon?  
"We have a secret weapon?" I asked, as I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips. Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeppers. I'll go get it!" Chloe then bounded into the kitchen, and headed into our garage. Just a little FYI, our garage has everything you could imagine in it.

"This cannot be good," I mumbled more to myself than Alex. Alex struggled helplessly in his bonds.

"You know, your not going anywhere. Chloe has two younger siblings. We have much experience with duct taping people," I said, as I stood there awkwardly as I waited for my wing-woman to get back with whatever the hell was our secret weapon.

My comment got a small smile out of Alex, as he looked up at me and said, "Wow, that's nice of you two. Her poor siblings…"

I simply shrugged, "Hey, if you have siblings, you understand. The way they just get under your skin…the way they freeze your bras…" I trailed off, my mind in a far away (three years ago) land where Chloe's sister Allie froze our bras…

"Well, I don't have siblings. And even if I did I honestly can say I hope I wouldn't relate to the bra thing…" Said Alex, trying hard not to laugh in my face. I felt a light blush creep up on my cheeks, as I was snapped out of my flashback.

"Be happy for both of those things. Siblings are fricken annoying, and bras are poky and hard to shop for," I said as I tried to flip my hair over my shoulder sexily, but just fell over. Now that finally caused Alex to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Whatever," I muttered, as I got to my feet. It was then that Chloe came skipping back into the room…

…With a pink plastic flamingo. What the frick?

"Ok, here is how it's going to roll," Said Chloe as she stood before us, with her lovely pink plastic lawn ornament.

At least it wasn't a gnome. I have a fear of gnomes…

"Every time you don't give us an answer, were, well I'm, going to hit you with this flamingo. Ok, here we go-"

"Are you sure we shoulder hit him? I mean-"

"YES! Esmeralda, don't protest. You know I hit hard…"

She's right, she does. I simply looked at Alex, shrugged apologetically, and took a step back.

Hey, self preservation has to kick in some time! Alex looked at me with pleading eyes, and I tried to smile sexily.

Hum, being beat with a flamingo and a minor concussion. He's going to hurt tonight!

"Ok, now. Why were you at Coy's house?" Chloe asked, as she held the flamingo up like a bat, ready to hit.

"I told you, he's fam-"

WHACK!

"Ouch-"

"Suck it up. Why were you at Coy's house!?!"  
"I said-"

WHACK!  
"Chloe!" I shouted, "You have to let him answer the question before you hit him!" I then held Chloe back by her shoulders. Alex silently thanked me, as Chloe pondered my words.

"Oh, well, that does make sense…"

Just then the phone we had confiscated from Alex earlier, started to vibrate and ring. It was sitting over on the coffee table. The ring was generic, and not to mention boring. I looked at Chloe, Chloe looked at me, and then we looked at Alex.  
Ring….ring…

"I'll get it," I said, as I reached over and grabbed it. Alex looked mortified. I peeked at the caller ID. Who the heck is Mrs. Jones?  
"Hello, Alex Rider's phone," I answered.

"Uh…hello? Who is this?" Replied the voice on the other line, the voice of an adult woman. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

It was then that I noticed Chloe was making dramatic hand motions in an attempt to explain something to me.

'What?' I mouthed to her, as she ran over to a desk in the corner, pulled out some paper, and wrote in bold letters, INTERROGATE! Ohhh…

"It doesn't matter who I am, or who you are, or who my father is. What does matter though, is this young man affiliated with you, whom will be…erm…tortured painfully if you don't give us some answers."

There was a pregnant pause, and then Mrs. Jones said, "How old are you?"

"I doesn't matter how old I am!" I shouted, "What matters is we have your…dude. And we have weapons. Now, tell us, why was he at the Coy house this afternoon?"  
"Are you with the drug outfit?" She asked, swift and blunt, sort of like sticking your finger in a light socket. Her words had the same effect on me, too.

"THE WHAT!?" I shouted, totally shocked.

There was yet another pregnant pause, and then she asked, "You're not a ring leader are you?"

"No."

"FBI?"

"Nope."

"CIA?"  
"Nada."

"Local law enforcement?"  
"Getting warmer…" I said. By now Chloe was jumping up and down with anticipation and mouthing 'what's going on?' Alex just looked mortified and kind of dizzy. Then again being beaten with a plastic flamingo will do that to you.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?"

"Bingo."

There was then yet another pregnant pause, some paper rustling, some talking, a loud thumb, and some more talking on the other line.

"Ok. Ma'am, the person you have in your possession is a MI6 agent-"

"HE'S A WHAT?!" I literally screamed, and looked directly at Alex.

"-Now I want you to listen very carefully. Since I have already disclosed quite a bit of information to you, and you obviously have connections to this, we are willing to fill you in on the finer points of the case. You, and however how many partners you have, are to meet at the place where Alex is staying at five o'clock tomorrow, where I will make a more safe connection to explain case. This phone is secure, but not secured enough. But you cannot hurt my agent, do you hear me?"  
"Yes," I whispered, shell shocked about what Chloe and I had gotten ourselves into.

"Good. Now, don't hurt Alex, and stay safe. Goodbye Miss…"  
"Fisher. And my partner is Miss. Coleplay."  
"Alright then. Good day."

The phone was then hung up on the other end, and I stood there frozen.

Holy shit…

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Chloe shouted, as she shook me roughly by the shoulders. I looked directly at Alex as I said, "He's an MI6 agent. Apparently Coy is involved with a drug ring. Were supposed to go to where Alex is staying tomorrow after school to be given the details of the case. But were not aloud to hurt him again…" I trailed off, as Chloe was silent for once. We were all silent. Silence is not golden, just for the record.

"Well, Alex, where are you staying?" I asked softly, as I walked across the room, picked up the scissors we had used to cut the strips of duct tapes to tie him up, and walked back.

"Just outside of town," He said, his voice having both anger and surprise and pity and a gazillion other things I didn't feel like analyzing in it. I started to hack through his bonds, as Chloe, for the first time, asked a truly sincere question, "Aren't you pretty young to be in MI6?"  
Alex winced as I missed the duct tape and sliced his arm a bit. I have horrid aim.

"Yeah, but I had family connects. I got dragged into it early," Alex said, as he pulled one arm free from the duct tape straight jacket.

"Hum, that's sucky. And to think, we used to play spies, Esmeralda," Chloe said, and I snorted in response.

"Yeah, and you always pushed me out of the tree house."

"That was one time!" She said in her defense, as I finally cut Alex free. He hurridly got to his feet, and swayed a bit. Chloe and I grabbed his arms, and he glared at us.

"I'm fine, for the record." Chloe rolled her eyes at his predictable macho routine, and said, "Well were sorry for caring. We don't want to return you to MI6 anymore damaged. They'll probably do a lot worse to us then beat us with flamingos…"

"Well," I said, as I picked up Chloe's flamingo and headed for the door, "Let's take Alex to wherever he's staying, and then we'll head back…does MI6 pay for everything?"

Alex looked at me hesitantly, as if this was a trick question.

"Yeah…"

"Well then, dinner is on them! Come on guys, to my car."  
We all then walked outside, and headed to my car. Chloe riding shotgun, Alex in back, and myself driving. We were halfway down our street, when, all of a sudden, Chloe shouted, "WAIT! RYAN!"  
I knew we forgot something!


	5. Green Jealousy

Note: Ok, we have a little problem. ARE YOU AFRAID OF REVIEWING?! Seriously…I had like over ten favorite story adds, and like two reviews. Wow. Thanks readers. But hey, that's better than nothing! Oh, and a warning. This is plainly a filler. You could skip to the next chapter when I get it out, never read this, and still understand the story. This is simply here to show Esmeralda and Alex slowly starting to get a feel for each other, so to speak. But, enjoy anyways.

"_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-ey'd monster." –Othello, Shakespeare_

**Chapter Four**

I inhaled the scent of the free candles I had lit in Alex's hotel room, and then leaned back on one of the two double beds.

This is heaven…

"Is Chloe, oh, I don't know…always this declaring?" Alex asked, from his position on the other bed. The kid looked like crap. Then again, we did basically beat the crap out of him.

"Yeah, she's always been this way. I try to hold her back a bit, but I'm just as bad sometimes. And she's obsessed with showering, so, I guess that's why she's trying out your shower."

Yeah, baby. You read that right. She's trying out Alex's shower. Chloe loves to be clean, and, since Alex's room has this fancy thing going on, so Chloe just had to try out the retro shower. She grabbed one of the extra sets of comfy clothes she kept in my car, (Bounty hunting has taught us many things. Always be prepared. Kind of like the boy scouts only cooler…), and eagerly jumped in the shower. Alex and I flopped down on the two beds, grabbed some soda, turned the TV on, and ordered room service. Well, I threatened to castrate him if he didn't let me order room service, then I ordered room service, but whatever…

"That's great. Bizarre obsessions. You two are really something…You remind me of my best friend and I, only ten notches up on the crazy scale," Alex replied, with a touch of a smile on his lips. I picked up the remote and began flipping trough the channels.  
"You're best friend?" I asked casually, shocked that the super sexy MI6 agent had offered me some personal information. Then again, he was a teen before a MI6 agent.

"Well, yeah I have a best friend. His name is Tom. I've known him forever, he knows about all the MI6 crap too. Let me tell you, that's a bloody honor. Not many people, aside from those I've met on missions and my legal guardian know about it."

I paused for a moment, in my relentless channel flopping, and said, "I do though. Do I get a prize?"  
Alex snorted, and said, "Yeah, room service on MI6, and that root beer."

I rolled my eyes, and then finally hit the music channels. Poison!

"Omigosh, Poison!" I squealed, like the little classic rock fan girl that I was. Alex just looked over at me questioningly, as I sang Every Rose has its Thorn very off key.

"Every rose has its thornnn, just like every night has its dawnnn, just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song, every rose has its thornnn!"

I grabbed the remote, and used it as a microphone, and jumped up on the bed. I continued my performance, which, gave the original version a run for its money if I do say so myself.

"Though it's been awhile now, I can still feel so much pain!" I sang proudly, as I hopped off my bed, paraded around the room, and did the air guitar during the guitar solo.

"Dear god," Alex mumbled, as I swayed with the music. I continued to sing, as I jumped up onto Alex's bed, and slowly danced toward him.

"-Every cowboy sings a sad, sad, song! Every rose has its thorn!" As the song ended, I collapsed onto a laughing heap in front of Alex, who was half laughing along with me. I was even lightly sweating. Hey, that performance was hard work!  
"Dear god," Said Alex in between chuckles," What was that?"

"That was my version of Every Rose Has its Thorn. Haven't you heard it before?" I inquired, as I sat as sexily as I could, with my legs crossed. Alex shrugged, and said, "Maybe, my guardian, Jack, has a love for older American music. She has a severe obsession with REM."  
"They're amazing! It's the End of the World as we Know it is my bad day song!" I said happily, as there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" A voice called from the outside. I flopped backwards, and mumbled, "You get it my slave," to Alex. He walked to the door, and came back trying to balance three covered dishes. He haphazardly stumbled to a round table in the corner, and placed them on there. He uncovered his dish, to reveal…a lot of toast.

"Toast? I asked skeptically from my perch on the bed. Alex nodded his head and said, "Yeah, if I puke due to a concussion, I don't want it to be something disgusting."

I swung my legs around and sat up, "That makes sense. One time, I ate cottage cheese and jelly beans- together, not separate- on a dare, and then a few hours later I puked it up. Omigod! The consistency was something else, it was like liquid white stuff-"

"Uh, Esmeralda, unless you want me to puke now…"

Oh, well, maybe going on about the consistency of puke is not a good thing to do in front of a concussed person.

"Oh, right…" I murmured. A light blush then snuck up on me out of nowhere, my body has betrayed me. Alex then cleared his throat awkwardly, and said, "So, what did you get?" Alex lifted my tray.

Pause.

"You got…macaroni and cheese?" said Alex, as his mouth twisted into an amused smile. I simply shrugged, "Hey, you like what you like…"

"You know," Alex said, as he placed the lid back on my macaroni and cheese, and leaned against the table, "I've known you only for a couple hours, and, I must admit, I have never met another girl like you."

I couldn't help but smile, and look down, having been a bit embarrassed by his compliment.

At least, I was taking it as a complement. Don't you dare burst my bubble!  
"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just abnormal. I used to get teased about it a lot, so I tried to be like the other girls, but after a botched assembly in eighth grade that involved me jumping on the stage to sing Don't Stop Believein', by Journey, I realized it was a fruitless task. I'm quite a bit happier now, but it hasn't exactly won me any guys."

"I can't see why. You're pretty amazing."

Now that, baby, was a prized compliment. I think I'm going to pee myself.

"Yeah, amazing at scaring the crap out of people."

Alex simply laughed a bit. God, he has a really good laugh. Deep and rich, like chocolate…

"Esmeralda, hello, you in there?" Alex asked, as he waved at me from across the room. I shook my head to clear the slight fantasy I was having (not going into details, because it involved minor nudity), and turned my attention to Alex.

"Sorry, reminiscing on my eighth grade antics. What were you saying?"

Alex smiled and shook his head. He must be getting used to me…

"You want to eat? Chloe has been in there for almost an hour, I'm kinda hungry, and I don't feel like waiting for her."

"Sure!" I said, as I bounced off the bed…

… And tripped over my own two feet. It figures! Not five minutes after he gives me a compliment and I do this! Alex busted out laughing, walked over, and offered a hand to help me up.

"Nice on, Grace," He said, a huge smile on his face. I took his hand and he hauled me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, slightly pissed at me. We then went over and sat down at the table. Well, he sat down in a chair, and I sat on top of it.

What? It's just more comfortable! Alex simply smiled and took a bite of his toast, as I ate my Mack and Cheese. Then the door to the bathroom burst out, and out popped Chloe, along with a cloud of steam.

"Now that was one amazing shower! I feel so refreshed. Oh, dinner is here!" Chloe said, as she bounced over to the table and sat down at it. She then took the lid off her dish, to reveal Macaroni and Cheese. Alex looked at me, his eyebrows raised in shock. I let out a huge smile.

"Hey, great minds think alike."

* * *

"So, you and Alex seemed to hit it off pretty well last night," Chloe said, as we positioned ourselves on the Volley Ball Court.

It was the next day, and we were in gym. I don't why we have to take gym. I'm a varsity swimmer, for cripes sake. I run two miles every day and lift weights! It's not like I'm obese!

I'm just glad gym is the last period of the day. After this, I'm skipping lifting for swimming and Chloe and I are going to meet Alex at his hotel for information on this mysterious case that we are pretty sure has something to do with drugs, and Coy.

"Yeah, after I broke and then fixed his hotel room lamp," I said, as I ducked so a ball wouldn't hit me.

"You're supposed to hit the damn ball, Fisher," Said Max Keating, a decent guy, who Chloe and I have known since first grade. Max was tall, a runner, naturally bleach blonde, had an amazing ability to mind his own business, and the other member of our team.

"Oh, specifics…specifics…shut up Track boy," I replied over my shoulder, as I watched Max retrieve the ball. We were against a team of druggies and slackers. So, even though both Chloe and I sucked, we were still winning due to Max's lack of fear of the ball.

"So, you broke his lamp. Maybe he found you super power to trip over everything a turn on," Commented Chloe. I rolled my eyes at her crazy suggestion. Max then served the ball over the net, and said, "Some men do find that a turn on, Esmeralda. Women on the floor are easier to rape."

Chloe and I looked at Max with wide eyes and took a step back. He instantly turned red, "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I watch too much South Park. Sorry."

Chloe waved her hand, "its ok. Now if you squeeze my ass though we might have a problem. BALL!"

True to Chloe's word, the ball then came sailing back over the net and Max hit it over.

"Anyways," I said, "Even if Alex did find my uncanny ability to trip over things hot, how can you tell?"

Chloe snorted, and then said, "Baby, he was practically eye raping you the whole night. He obviously thought you were hot."

"Yeah, I can understand why he would think that," Said Max.

Chloe and I just looked at him.

"Shit, I didn't mean that like-"  
"We know," Said Chloe and I in unison.

"He seems like a great guy, Chicka," Said Chloe, "But remember, before you really know someone, it's easy to build them up to be something better than they are."

"Yeah, listen to Chloe," Said Max, as the ball came over the net and he hit it over again, "She's smart.

Chloe and I just looked at him.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven," I said, "Anyways, I know, Chlo. Be careful, all that stuff."

Chloe nodded, and then said, "And if he makes any advances on you, don't go past kissing. He is kind of a co-worker."

"And if you do go past kissing, use protection," Advised Max.

Chloe and I just looked at him.

"You're forgiven," Said Chloe, before Max could even apologize. It was then the bell signaling the end of the day rang, and Chloe and I sighed in relief.

"Well, off to meet hot Alex," teased Chloe, I then reached out and lightly hit her on the arm.

"Yeah, but I bet this Alex kid isn't as hot as me," Said Max.

Chloe and I just looked at him.

"Sorry-"

"We know," Chloe and I said in unison, as we linked arms and skipped off to the locker room.

To Alex's we go!


End file.
